What happens when your MIA?
by Snufflebut
Summary: Mitchell goes MIA, month later on an unschedule off world actifation, changes everything
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Go Cam, we have your back" Sam said. Cam turned on the Sodan Cloaking Devise, and snuck forward. He was almost to the docking bay when the cloaking devise started hurting his arm. A few seconds later some Jaffa came around the corner, and for bad timing a spark came out of the devise.

Cam looked down at the devise, and then back up to see were the Jaffa were. "Oh, no," Cam said seeing about 20 Jaffa coming towards him. He ran like lightning to the bay which was about 300ft ahead of him. All he had to do was to open the doors. Then Boom! Cam felt a sharp pain go through his leg, He collapsed right in front of the door, and all he had to do was push a couple of buttons. He reached up with all of the energy that was left and pushed one, two, and three, bang another sharp pain, but this time it was to his abdomen. He tried not to scream, the pain was unimaginable. Two more buttons left, he can't let his team down now. He took a deep breath and pressed the two last buttons, and the door opened.

He pressed his walkie and said, "Door...open..." Then crumpled down to the floor with another staff blast to his shoulder and chest, and rending him unconscious.

Let's start from the begging, shall we. Sg-1 ringed into a Gould mother ship from P3X-024. Their mission was to retrieve some hyper drive crystals and destroy the ship at any means possible. When they got on the ship they immediately went to the engine room, and as for luck they didn't encounter any Jaffa. Sam quickly got the crystals and was out of there. They went to the control room, and still no Jaffa. They were getting suspicious real quickly. They had to finish their mission, so they started the self destruct. They were on the way back to the rings when they saw that every possible entrance to the hallway that the rings were at was filled with Jaffa. So they did the next best thing, headed to the glider bay, and flying out of the ship.

When they turned around a Jaffa was standing right there. That's the only way to get out, so Teal'c did what he usually does. He fired his staff weapon; the Jaffa fell dead on the floor. And they ran. The other Jaffa heard the shot and went to investigate, they then saw the shadow of person and they perused after them.

The Jaffa were too quick to run away from, so Daniel always prepared took out a Sudan cloaking devise, and handed it to Cam. The Jaffa were at their tails now and were shooting at them. They turned around and start shooting back to by time for Mitchell to open the doors.

"Go Cam we have your back," Sam cried. Cam put the cloaking devise on, and was gone. Jaffa were falling one by one, but more keep taking the fallens place. It was a matter of time before the Jaffa were on them. Cam had to be close to being done opening the door by now. It was too noisy so they could barely hear Mitchell on the walkie, but they knew what he had said. The door was open! They took their chance and ran. They didn't see Cam anywhere but they did see some blood near the door.

"We have to go find him or just wait a little longer," Sam said but knew they had no time. The self destruct was for 30 minutes and it took around 25 to just get all the way over to the glider bay, and who knows how long it will take to get the gliders out to a safe distance. Plus they had lots of Jaffa on their tail.

"We have to go Sam, he'll make it out. He always does!"

"Fine, your right Daniel, let's go!"

They made it out of the ship and in safe distance just in time. Cameron Mitchell was still missing.

_Oh, God Cam, where are **you**, _Sam thought, _I hope you are alright!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my friends Andy and Ryan for coming up with awesome names**

**sorry for getting it out late, i have been busy

* * *

**

'_Were in the clear' Daniel said over the intercom._

'_But what about Mitch…' BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The Gould Mother ship's self destruct did its thing. 'oh my god! Daniel do you think he was in there?_

'_I don't know Sam, I hope he wasn't but you saw the blood'_

'_DON'T SAY SUCH A THING! HE ALWAYS GETS OUT! He always'_

'_I know, I know, the best thing we can do right now is to not give up hope'_

'_ok, I know deep breaths…'_

_

* * *

_

Sam bolted up in her bead sweating hard. It's been exactly a year an d a half since there mission to P3X-024. Since Cameron Mitchell disappeared.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in" Sam said, Nate Cadde, walked in. Nate is a Canadian airman, He has spicky, medium length blond hair: he's 6'2" and is very skinny but muscular. He joined SG-1 a couple of months after Cam was MIA. "Oh hi Nate, what up?"

"umm," he said, while chewing his gum. "General Landry wanted me to tell you that if we don't find anything that says that Col. Mitchell is still alive, within the next six months. He has to declare him KIA." He stopped talking, took out a box from his pocket. Opened it, took a rapper out, spit his gum in it, and took out another piece of gum and started chewing that one. Nate is one of the biggest gum chewers in the world, if you haven't noticed already.

"Thanks, oh and what time is our mission? I kind of forgot"

"It's at 12:30… I think… yeah…ummmmmm… I'm pretty sure it's at 12:30"

"ok thanks again"

"Any time Major Carter" Nate said and left Sam's quarters'.

'Chevron seven locked' the big blast of water came out of the stargate and the wormhole connected.

Since Sam had the dream she had a weird feeling. Either there was something or someone that has some information to where Cam was, or something really bad was going to happing.

On the other side of the gate was a lush green forest with a lake not far from the gate. There was an eerie, misty, fog forming through the trees. They headed out, all of them fully cautious. They walked around three miles when they saw a black figure which was getting larger. they stepped and raised their guns ready for what was about to come. The dark blob was really close now. Then a very small man with a lamp came out of the fog. He was wearing a red tunic and green pants. He was about 4' 11'', with long black hair.

They were all stun, the thought it was gonna be a fierce animal or a jaffa, not this little cheerful guy.

"Hello, mighty traviorrs! Welcome to the humble village of City Town. A person spotted you guys trolling through our beautiful threes here. So I thought I would kindly say 'Hi' and show you the way back to City Town." The bizarre little dwarfish guy said.

"what kind of name is City town?" Nate whispered to Daniel

"don't ask me. That could be the strangest name I've ever heard of" Daniel whispered back

"Hi? Mr." Sam said

"Mr. Town! My name is Fredrick Edwin Town, but you can call me Fet for short, everyone calls me Fet." Fet interrupted.

Sam, Nate, and Daniel all looked at each other as if on que.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking but you called us traviorrs. What is that?" Daniel said.

"oh, that is travelers and warriors merged together. It fits you perfectly. You came through the stargate, so your obviously travelers. Plus you carry those magnificent weapons. So your evidently warriors. Travorrior, get it?" Fet said.

Fet brought them to a small town a little farther through the forest. It had a long road straight down the middle. It had a row of buildings on each side, and they were all brown, green, red, and yellow. It was like a little kid pained them.

It was getting late, so Fet led them to a little brown cottage outside of town. The settled in and went to sleep.

* * *

Teal'c was the first to wake up. He looked around the room, and he saw the budges in the covers were his team mates slept. One by one the team started to wake up. They were all awake except for Nate. So Sam walked over and nudged him.

"Nate wake up" Nate didn't move. "Nate come on this isn't funny" Still he didn't wake up. She was getting nervous. She shook him, and there was still no movement. Then she noticed a red spot in the sheets. So Sam quickly pulled the covers back.

Everyone gasped, "OH MY GOD!" Sam said.

"Déjà vu, I hate déjà vu" Daniel said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok I want to know what's happening to our team! It's like were cursed or something?" Sam said.

"Oh. The Curse of SG-1. I think I've heard that one before" Daniel laughed

"That's not funny Daniel! All I'm saying is that somebody wants us to disappear."

"Sam has a point Daniel. There's a connection here somewhere." Teal'c agreed

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't funny… But I do agree with the connection part. All that was left of both Nate AND Cam was just some blood."

"Oh and they were both leaders of SG-1 and new to the team" Sam put in.

"Do you think the towns people had anything to do with this?"

"I don't know Daniel, they are both friendly and nice." Sam said

"Yah, but didn't we meet a lot of people that called themselves "friends". And it turned out that they definitely wanted something from us other than friendship." Daniel said.

"You got a point, so what are we goanna do now? Go back to SGC and tell the General what happened and go from there?"

Both Teal'c and Daniel agreed, so they packed up, put the bloody sheets in a separate bag, and left the cabin. The town was pretty deserted so it was easy for them to sneak away. There was also no one to be seen at the gate. The dialed up and went home with one person short, again.

Nate felt himself being carried. He tried to open his eyes but they were as heavy as a rhino. He tried to move his arms but a big sharp pain enveloped his entire left arm. He tried to remember how he got hurt but he couldn't. He panicked he didn't know what was happening. Ht last thing he knew was falling asleep in a brown cottage in City Town. He took a deep breath. He used his senses to try to figure out where he is. He heard leaves being crushed, so he's aboveground. He might still be on the same planet but he doubts it. He still can't see, and the only thing he feels is the wood that he is hanging from. Apparently whoever kidnapped him found out that he was conscious, because he felt a sharp pain to his head and was out.

Back at SGU, SG-1 was debriefing General Landry.

"So do you have any idea of who might of done this?"

"No sir, but we could go back to the planet and question the people," Sam put in.

"Yes please do that, and have you had any luck locating Nate's transmitter yet?"

"Yeah that's another reason why we would like to go down there. We found it and its transmitting, but it hasn't moved for a while now and I'm getting worried."

"He could be hurt or even dead," Daniel stated, "We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Ok, go but check in as soon as you can. I don't want any more of you guys going missing."

Everyone nodded in agreement, stood up and got everything they needed to go off world.

"The scanner says that he is just around this corner."

They walked about 20ft turned left and stopped in amazement. There was a clear area, and in the middle of it was a pole. Daniel walked forward, and read the sign that was on the pole.

'If u efer want too sea yur _leaders_ agin. Do not try tis wai!'

The first thing that popped into his head was, _this person can't spell very well_. He looked closer at the sign and saw Nate's transmitter covered in blood.

"How could they know he had a transmitter? And know exactly where it was in his arm" Daniel said.

**Mele Kalikimaka**** = Merry Christmas in Hawaii**


	4. Chapter 4

"You hoo…. You hoo." Nate felt a pain to his back; as a result he let out a big groan. Then he heard the same voice before. "Ha! Finally! Welcome back to reality sunshine!" He opened his eyes to look for the person, but he was facing the wrong way. She with great difficulty he turned around and saw to his amazement another human. He had brown hair that went to his ears, was wearing a holey black t-shirt with a white pineapple on it with gray shorts. He had the hugest grin Nate has ever seen before. He tried to speak but his throat was very dry As if the guy was reading his mind brought out a cup of water from next to him. After he drank it Nate asked where he was.

"Well," the other guy thought for a moment," you're in a cell with yours truly…" he thought for another moment, as if he was trying to recall something from a long time ago. "You are not on the planet that you were on last. I know that for sure… As I recall you are in a mountain planet and in a secret base camp/prison thingy in the middle of one of the mountains, on the north side of the planet. So it's cold out there… and FYI the gate is on the other side of the next mountain to the east, and if you want to get out of here you'll need my help… oh and by the way do you have any scissors in your pockets?"

Nate was astonished by what this guy knows, he didn't know if he could be trusted, although he did look familiar. Thou he did find some scissors in his vest pocket, which was weird because captors usually take everything except their clothes. He was still confused so he had to find out what was going on. "I give you this scissors if you tell me everything starting with your name, got it?"

"Sure, as long as I get the scissors." So Nate gave him the scissors wondering why he needed them so badly. Then with the scissors the guy was cutting his hair? He could use them to escape but he used them for his hair. When he was done he gave the scissors back and just sat there, probably thinking. Nate took this time to study the stranger in front of him more closely. He had a scar that was on his cheek, and he had blue eyes. There was also a nasty cut from the bottom of his left knee to his to his lower clave which was beginning to get scabbed. But for a guy in prison he looked pretty well. Something was still nagging at him as if he should know this guy. Then all of the sudden the guy started to laugh. Nate looked around to see what he was laughing at, and found that the guy was looking at his SGU jacket.

_What the hell! Does he know the SGU, does he know me? I've never seen him before… or have I?_

The stranger was cracking up now and then he finally said, "Hi…my name…is….."


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously…is that your real name…Smitty?" The new guy said.

"Yup… the one… the only Smitty," Smitty said.

"No last name or anything, just Smitty?"

Smitty new, that his fake name didn't fool the new guy. "Just Smitty…So if I am going to tell you everything, I need to know your name 'Mr. SGU'." Smitty smiled.

"Name's Nate Cadde, from Canada, where you from?"

"Kansas, the only place with none to little cell signal in America." Nate looked a little shocked, "So the story, what do you wanna know?"

"Well, to start at the very beginning. How long have you been here?" Nate asked.

"Well, I've been here for around six long months. My story starts on a Gould Mother Ship…"

Daniel went over to sam who was asleep. She has been working on the note that transmitter was on, for the past couple of hours. Daniel touched her on the shoulder, "Sam?"

Sam woke with a, 'whaaa.' "OH hay Daniel whats up?"

"just came to see how you are doing."

"oh me… Im doing good. Its just this not. It's a little odd. At first glance I thought that the person who wrote this doesn't have good english. But the par about our leaders is bugging me. It has leaders… as in more than one… as in Nate and someone else… as in Nate and Cam." Sam told Daniel.

"Sam come on Cam has been gone awhile. We don't even know if he's still alive," Daniel added.

"Daniel look," she took out the note, "the word, leaders, is one of the few words spelled correctly, it has to be a hint, a clue, or even a code of where they are." Sam sighed, _therehas to be a message in there somewhere_, she thought, _if only she could just find it, they will be closer to finding Nate and finally Cam. _

"Well…"Daniel said, "I'll leave you to dissevering it." He walks to the door, stops, turns around and says, "Sam, think about it. If it was Cam who wrote this then shouldn't it be easy to find the message? Because Cam is not a scientist, I doubt that the clue will be hard to find…just… don't think too much about the inside message… start with the obvious things…"then he left, leaving Sam to think about what Daniel had just wisely said.

A couple of hours later Sam rushed into the debriefing room, where she found General landry, Daniel, and Teal'c waiting.

"Thanks for finally joining us major carter," General Landry said,

"Sorry General, it's just I found out what the message that Cam sent is."

"Message from Cam? Ok, I have missed something. Anyone care to elaborate?" The General said. After about thirty minutes Daniel and Sam filled them in on what happened. " So, if Cam did put a message in it then what is it," he asked looking at Sam.

"Well sire," Sam started, "there were words that were spelled correct and incorrect on the note. So I separated them, and from the correct words. I got, ' if want to see leaders agin do not try,' the to is with two o's and see is like the actual big blue sea. And with the incorrect words, well to be honest they made no sense at all. So if Cam wrote this, I think he means us not to look for him,"

"But why doesn't he want us to look for him, do you think that they did something to him? Maybe brainwashing or he gave up hope." Daniel said confuse.

"Maybe, but maybe he knows how to get out and he's taking Nate with him, and they both will be back…soon."Sam said.

"if Cam could escape why hasn't he did it yet?" General Landry said.

"Maybe he has but been recaptured, we don't know." Daniel put in.

They all sat there thinking. Then finally General Landry said, "Well, he still is the leader of SG-1, and he tells us not to look for him, so we shouldn't look." He stood up, and walked to his office and closed the door.

"Well, I don't care what General Landry says, but I am not give up looking for him." Daniel says. Both Sam and Teal'c agree.

"Although the General said we shouldn't look, I think that he wants to look for him as much as we do." Sam said. Sam was still worried about Nate, but at least she now knows that Cam is there helping him through it.

"So let me get this right. You were on a Gould mother ship with a 'Sodan cloaking Devise', and you were trying to get the doors to the shuttle bay open, when the cloak had a malfunction. They shot you and took you. Did you get the doors open, and how in the Galaxy did you get a cloaking devise, especially from the Sodan? I remember reading a report from when SG-1 first encountered them. They kidnapped one of their colleagues, whom is now missing, a man called Cameron Mitchell, and they had him there for a month or so. When his team, a tokra named Teal'c, major Carter, and Dr. Jackson went looking for him they couldn't find anything except an obelisks. Then one day Mitchell came through the gate and the Sodan gave us codes that allowed us to be transported to where they lived, by the obelisks. So how could you have possibly found them?" Nate wondered.

"Well," Cam smiled, "I had a little run in with them myself, kind of like your missing friend did, but in the end the Sodan and I are now trustful friends. Actually they owe me now, to come and think of it, or and about the door, I hope I got it open, I probably did." _Cause I had to write that note to them._ Cam was starting to like fooling around with the guy. He love it that Nate was so oblivious, that he's talking about him, and he doesn't recognize that he's talking about the guy that was in front of him.

Cam started to yawn and said tiredly that it's getting late and that they should go to sleep, because tomorrow is gonna be a whole new day. Nate agreed, he got comfortable, and went to sleep. Cam on the othere hand remained awake looking over his cut in worry, till he fell asleep.


End file.
